


What Would Change?

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [32]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Naruto had been merged with our own, would they all stay in Japan? Or would they want more room, more territory, and head to different places? Would each of the Great Villages claim a continent as their own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would Change?

\- Trains:

So, I finally got around to listening to my brother and looking into _Baccano_ (though honestly it was mostly just the opening + TvTropes page) and what struck me was the train.

Then I remembered that the Land of Snow has a train so I started wondering, why not have trains elsewhere? Now imagine that each of the larger nations has their own set series of tracks (though none are connected to other nations because shinobi may have conceded to trains they will not let an easy connection for rivals). Imagine a straightaway Konoha-Suna track project when Gaara becomes Kazekage and the _trust_ it would imply.

_Just-_

_-just **imagine it.**_

\- Earth:

If the Naruto had been merged with our own, would they all stay in Japan? Or would they want more room, more territory, and head to different places? Would each of the Great Villages claim a continent as their own?

Would villages pop up for each country? Or would villages decided on a territory and treat the countries that fall into their territory as clients?

Would they be self-sufficient? Or depend on their 'host' country?

Would they be independent? Or would they have to abide by the 'host' country's laws?

How does this change history? What would a World War look like if shinobi were present? Would they attempt to stop certain technology being released? Or would they embrace technology?

Would there still be three (four) Shinobi Wars? Or would being able to spread out more prevent it?

Would shinobi allow things like freeways and cities take place of nature? Or would they fight to preserve the land as it originally was? How would the world look like if they do?

Would they use their 'host' country's currency? Or would shinobi have their own currency? If so, could they use it outside of a village or would they need to exchange it?

What about summons? Do they have their own world? Do they effect transportation? Are they more common or less? Would the same summon be connected to Earth as the Elemental Nations or would there be new ones? Would they still be capable of speech?

What of chakra? Does everyone have it? Or only those in villages? Why is that?

What about recreation? Would the chūnin exams still exist as they did? Or would there have to be a 'civilian-friendly' tournament? Would there be a shinobi version of the Olympics?

What about the people? Can anyone decided to join a village? Or do they need to have a 'sponsor'? Can anyone leave the village to live somewhere else? Or are they stuck living in the village? Or is it only ninja who can't leave? How does the outside world effect on what the Academy teaches?


End file.
